


Лунный свет

by Unforgiven2205



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 19:10:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9672251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforgiven2205/pseuds/Unforgiven2205
Summary: Когда Шерлоку Холмсу хочется тишины, он всегда приходит в одно и то же место.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Moonlight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9318479) by [ladycumberbunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladycumberbunny/pseuds/ladycumberbunny). 



Скользнув за входную дверь, Шерлок убирает запасной ключ в карман своего пальто. В течение трех месяцев он взламывал замок каждый раз, когда ему нужно было тихое место для того, чтобы подумать, тем самым до смерти пугая своими внезапными появлениями Молли, и, в конце концов, ей это надоело, и она сделала ему собственный ключ.

Маленький коридор и соединенная с ним гостиная были тускло освещены оранжевым светом уличных фонарей, пробивающимся сквозь занавески. Шерлок медленно и тихо пересек гостиную и заглянул в кухню.

Тоже темно.

Если Молли уже спит, значит, он может преспокойно лечь в гостевой комнате и подумать, не беспокоясь о том, что его отвлекут ее нежный ( _нежный?_ ) голос и теплый взгляд глаз цвета корицы ( _сравнение цвета глаз с продуктами? Он_ очень _устал_ ).

Почему квартира Молли стала его любимым убежищем, он не знал. Кровать в гостевой комнате была неудобной, качество простыней оставляло желать лучшего (он привык совершенно к другому), а кошачья шерсть, казалось, была повсюду. Не раз Шерлок покидал чертоги своего разума из-за жирного рыжего кота на своей груди. Попытки спихнуть с себя Тоби заканчивались острыми, словно иглы, когтями, вонзающимися в его грудь, поэтому Шерлок просто стал предварительно осматривать комнату, убеждаясь в том, что Тоби не затаился под столом или кроватью.

Вышеупомянутый кот тихо мяукнул с подлокотника дивана, уставившись на Шерлока огромными желтыми глазами.

— Тшш, — шикнул на него Шерлок, развернувшись в сторону коридора, который вел к гостевой комнате, ванной и спальне Молли.

Шерлок уже взялся за ручку двери, ведущей в гостевую, когда увидел полоску света, выбивающуюся из-под двери Молли. Повинуясь собственной любознательности, он, едва дыша, подошел к хозяйской спальне, отмечая, что дверь прикрыта не до конца. Он аккуратно толкнул ее кончиками пальцев, тихо приоткрыв, и заглянул внутрь.

Молли крепко спала, одна ее рука покоилась на открытом журнале, лежавшем на животе, другая была запрокинута над головой. Шерлок, тихо подойдя к кровати, аккуратно вытащил журнал из-под аккуратных пальчиков Молли; эти пальчики способны крепко держать медицинскую пилу и выбить все дерьмо из ушедшего в очередной наркотический загул детектива. Шерлок кратко приподнял уголок губ в подобии усмешки. Он запомнил номер страницы, на которой остановилась Молли, и отложил выпуск «Патология Сегодня» на прикроватный столик, другой рукой выключив лампу.

Он почти развернулся в сторону коридора, когда его взгляд зацепился за лицо Молли, озаренное серебряно-голубоватым светом луны, врывавшимся в комнату сквозь открытые шторы. Он внимательно обвел взглядом черты ее лица: линию подбородка, ресницы, отбрасывавшие подрагивающие тени на щеки, ее пухлые и не такие уж маленькие, как он сначала думал, губы. Его взгляд задержался на ее шее, на неровной, сильной пульсации ее артерии, и рука почти инстинктивно потянулась к ней, чтобы отбросить локон волос с ее лица. Молли вздохнула во сне, заставив Шерлока замереть.

Но она лишь поудобнее устроила голову на подушке и продолжила мирно спать. Шерлок выпрямился и сунул руки в карманы пальто, чтобы больше не поддаваться искушению.

Да, вот она — причина, почему он выбрал эту крошечную квартирку, покрытую кошачьей шерстью. Он здесь из-за этой маленькой женщины, мирно спавшей в своей кровати и не имевшей ни малейшего понятия о стоявшем над ней высоком, задумчивом детективе, в зелено-голубых глазах которого отражалась ожесточенная борьба с самим собой.

Множество раз в течение этих лет он оказывался на пороге квартиры Молли, будучи раненым, истекающим кровью. И все эти множества раз Молли лишь вздыхала, помогала ему сесть на стул и оказывала первую медицинскую помощь.

С появлением Джона Ватсона в жизни консультирующего детектива, в этом убежище он появлялся все реже и реже. Но Молли, в отличие от Джона, не выпытывала из него бессмысленную информацию о его ранах. Она молча обрабатывала их, меняла простыни в гостевой комнате и исчезала за дверью собственной спальни, прекрасно понимая, что ему нужно пространство.

Порой, особенно в то время, когда он был «мертв», Шерлок заваливался к ней в квартиру далеко не с незначительными увечьями. Его, всего в крови, притаскивали люди Майкрофта и бросали прямо на пороге ее квартиры. Он собирал последние силы в кулак, добирался до гостиной, падал на ковер и ждал окончания смены Молли.

Молли открывала дверь, видела единственного в мире детектива, перемазавшего кровью весь ее ковер, и без лишних слов шла за аптечкой. Без всякого стеснения она разрезала одежду Шерлока, чтобы добраться до кровоточащих ран. Правда, в первый раз, когда она увидела его обнаженную грудь (ножевое ранение) и его мускулистое бедро (стрела прошла навылет), Молли покраснела. Но с течением этих двух лет его визиты становились чаще, румянец на ее щеках появлялся все реже, лицо становилось более жестким, она была готова на все ради его спасения.

Она латала его, делала кружку чая и выбрасывала испорченную одежду в мусорное ведро.

Затем Молли готовила обед (всегда на двоих), ела и отправлялась в свою комнату. К утру, приготовленный на двоих ужин испарялся, тарелки стопочкой стояли у раковины, а на холодильнике висел стикер с номером компании, осуществляющей чистку ковров (спасибо Майкрофту).

Из мыслей Шерлока вырвал тихий вздох Молли. Она перевернулась на бок и теперь лежала лицом к Шерлоку, подтянув колени ближе к груди. Похоже, она все-таки заметила, что в ее комнате кто-то есть.

Брови Шерлока взлетели вверх, глаза расширились. Самое время тихонько выскользнуть из ее спальни и запереться в гостевой, пока Молли окончательно не проснулась…, но он, казалось, окаменел. Его мозг кричал о том, что пора отступать, но тело упрямо отказывалось следовать указаниям.

— Шерлок? — сонно произнесла Молли, протирая глаза.

_«Слишком поздно»,_ подумал Шерлок.

Он выпрямился, достал руки из карманов и сцепил их в замок за своей спиной.

— Ммм?

— Что тебе нужно? — спросила Молли, привставая на локтях.

_Что тебе нужно?_ Такой простой вопрос, который Молли всегда задавала без всяких колебаний. Что ему было нужно? Шерлок не знал. Он пустился наутек из собственной квартиры, потому что ему нужно было подумать, и таких случаях он всегда приходил в к ней. Ему нужно было разобраться, почему эта миниатюрная женщина-патологоанатом являлась для него воплощением тишины, комфорта и _дома_. Ему нужна целая упаковка никотиновых пластырей. Нет, ему нужно выкурить целую пачку сигарет и пару часов погулять по темным улицам Лондона. Ему нужно…

— Шерлок? Все нормально? Что тебе нужно? — вновь спросила Молли, садясь в кровати. Ее рука потянулась к лампе.

— Место, чтобы подумать, — выпалил Шерлок, и Молли замерла, так и не дотянувшись до выключателя лампы.

— Место, чтобы подумать? — повторила она. — В гостевой постелено. Я поменяла белье как раз сегодня утром, перед работой, — произнесла Молли, хмурясь.

— Мне нужно тихое… место… чтобы подумать, — медленно произнес он.

— Шерлок, сейчас три ночи, я сплю. Весь дом спит. Куда уж тише? — Молли явно была раздраженна из-за своего «раннего» беспричинного пробуждения. Видите ли, единственному в мире консультирующему детективу нужно было _тихое_ место, чтобы подумать.

— Нет, — Шерлок вновь засунул руки в карманы пальто. — Мне нужно место, где мой разум сможет… побыть в тишине.

Он поймал ее взгляд, но сразу же отвел глаза, намеренно увлекшись узором ее одеяла.

— Что тебе нужно, Шерлок? — тихонько поинтересовалась Молли.

Шерлок вновь поднял на нее взгляд. Голова наклонена в сторону, каштановые волосы, казавшиеся практически черными в лунном свете, перекинуты через хрупкое плечо. Лучи лунного света подсвечивают бледную кожу Молли, делая ее практически нездорово серебряно-голубой.

— Ты, — не задумываясь, произнес Шерлок. И это правда. К черту последствия.  
Глаза Молли распахнулись чуть шире. Она еще не совсем до конца поняла, что именно сказал Шерлок, но тут же сдвинулась в сторону и похлопала по освободившемуся на кровати месту.

_«Ну, конечно, она все поняла»._ Шерлок расстегнул тяжелое шерстяное пальто и повесил его на стул, стоящий перед туалетным столиком, кожаные ботинки отправились под него.

Он встал возле кровати, держа руки в карманах и просто смотря на Молли. Она улыбнулась и отвернулась от него. До Шерлока тут же дошло.

Она предложила ему уединение.

Она знала, как тяжело и унизительно для него показывать свою слабость. Отвернувшись от него, она давала ему возможность без лишнего внимания лечь и устроится так, как ему удобно.

Шерлок лег на спину и подтянул одеяло к груди, устраивая руки сверху. Он чуть повернул голову, краем глаза смотря на Молли.

Шея и изгиб ее плеча были подсвечены лунными лучами, темная бретелька пижамы ярко выделялась на фоне ее мягкой, бледной кожи. Волосы Молли были откинуты назад, их кончики были так близко, что Шерлок мог учуять исходящий от них аромат шампуня с мятой и розмарином, а так же запах, который сложно с чем-либо спутать — формальдегид.

Он повернул голову дальше, чтобы лучше рассмотреть ее, замечая, как близко к краю она лежала.

Как и всегда, Молли старалась быть миниатюрной. Старалась занять как можно меньше места. Даже в собственной постели, в собственной квартире она делала все, чтобы Шерлоку было удобно. Она знала, что он не приемлет никаких физических контактов, если только он и не является их инициатором, что практически никогда не случалось.

Но сегодня…

Сегодня он лишь хотел, чтобы его мозг _замолчал_ , чтобы в чертогах разума воцарилась тишина. Шерлоку были нужны тишина, покой и немного уюта (пусть он никогда и не признается в этом даже самому себе).

Шерлоку хотелось почувствовать себя _дома_.

Без задней мысли, он перевернулся на бок, обхватил талию Молли и притянул ее к своей груди. От его прикосновения она вздрогнула всем телом, с ее губ сорвался тихий удивленный выдох.

Шерлок зарылся лицом в ее волосы, вдохнув уютный аромат _Молли_ , запах ее шампуня и химикатов, которые по идее не должны были его успокаивать, но кого он обманывал? Его расправленная ладонь легла на ее живот, закрыв его весь, от самого края майки и до ребер, поражая Шерлока осознанием, какой же маленькой по сравнению с ним она была.

Молли нерешительно накрыла его ладонь своею, переплетая их пальцы. Шерлок пододвинулся к ней еще ближе, прижимаясь всем телом, нос почти касался ее шеи. Он глубоко вдохнул, и почти сразу Молли почувствовала, как он заметно расслабился. Его дыхание выровнялось и замедлилось.

Спустя буквально минуты, Шерлок глубоко заснул. Молли медленно выводила круги на внешней стороне его ладони, думая, что же могло произойти, что Шерлок вцепился в нее так, будто от Молли зависела его жизнь. В конце концов, она решила, что это не имело значения. Он был здесь, он расслабился, и она помогла найти ему немого тишины и покоя.

Холодный лунный свет постепенно сменился теплым предрассветным свечением. Под натиском сна, Молли закрыла глаза, растворившись в теплоте объятий Шерлока Холмса.


End file.
